


Mr Musk...

by scarlet1602



Category: Elon musk - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet1602/pseuds/scarlet1602
Summary: An intern at Tesla Motors...how exciting.





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine you're an intern at Tesla motors. You're quite intelligent and a promising addition to the Tesla family. On one sunny afternoon in the Tesla headquarters, you're attending to your supervisor to find out what else is on the agenda for today. Suddenly, you see him walking down the hallway in your direction, it's Elon Musk. You've admired Elon for a very long time and your palms are sweaty just thinking about interacting with him. He stops in front of you and introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Elon", he says, "You're the new intern, correct?". "Y-yeah, I'm (Y/n)", you manage to mutter. "Well, welcome to Tesla Motors, (Y/n), I have a feeling you'll do good things for us" Elon smiles politely as another employee pulls him away. You're left in the hallway, unable to remember what you were even doing.  
After your hallway exchange, you began seeing Elon more often and actually started to warm up to him. Many of the other interns praised you, apparently it was rare for an intern and CEO to even meet, let alone be on a friendly basis with each other.  
On a rainy California evening, you were working late, having missed a couple hours work the day before due to a family emergency. Everyone else had gone home as you sat at your desk, filling out document after document. You jumped as you felt a pair of large hands squeeze your shoulders from behind. Snapping your head back, you realized it was Elon. "Sorry, did I scare you?" He laughed. It would've been polite to laugh back, or show any emotion at all, but in your exhausted state you just couldn't bare to muster anything other than a weak "Yeah". "Working hard I expect?" He said, removing his hands from your shoulders and placing them on the back of your chair. "Of course," You made sure to answer his question with some enthusiasm, you knew how Elon was fond of firing unenthusiastic and underperforming employees on the spot (Well, not that you were an employee, but you still didn't want to get let go nonetheless.)  
Elon chuckled and shifted to lean on your desk, staring down at you. "Would you like to come over for dinner sometime?" He said calmly. Your eyes were the size of the moon and a million thoughts raced through your head as he finished that sentence, it took you a few seconds to get the word "Yes" out. "Great, I'll have a car pick you up at 5:30 tomorrow." You nodded, unable to speak. Elon smiled at you once more as he left the room, leaving you stunned and wondering if this was just a fever dream.  
It's 5:25pm the next day, you're waiting outside the Tesla Headquarters for the car to pick you up. A black model X pulls up in front of you and the window rolls down, "(Y/n) (L/n)?" the sharply dressed driver asks. "Yes!", you answer. The falcon wing door opens up and you step inside the car. The door closes and you begin your journey to Elons' house.  
You look out the window and admire the California fauna. The aggravating traffic, aggressive light pollution, and, best of all, the barren deserts. Just all of the things that make Cali so wonderful. Well, you didn't love California but it brought you some great opportunities nonetheless. As the car rolled on, you began reflecting and thinking of how far you'd come in the past year. At first you were too afraid to even apply for an internship to Tesla, thinking they'd probably gotten and rejected hundreds of applications a day, and you were no exception. But, after some coercion and Prozac, you mustered the courage and put your anxieties aside to finally submit your application. When you received an email back inviting you for an interview, you were shocked to the point of tears. How could things work out so perfectly? You had no idea. But, right now you were headed to Elon Musks' house and there was no time for anxiety or doubts.  
After a couple more minutes, the driver pulled up to a large residential gate. He typed in a code on the receiver box and the gate opened up. Your stomach was in nots as you saw the massive white mansion. You don't ever remember seeing a house this big. You hesitated stepping out of the car as the door lifted. "No time for doubts" You thought to yourself. You thanked the driver and began walking up the steps that led to the menacingly large front doors. You knocked, not bothering to check if there was a doorbell. The door opened to reveal a casually dressed Elon, he greeted you with a smile and ushered you inside.  
"I hope you don't mind my girlfriend joining us tonight, do you?" Elon said as he lead you to the kitchen. You were taken a back for a moment, believing that the evening was just going to be you and Elon. "No, of course not". You reached the kitchen and Elon introduced you to C, his girlfriend. "It's lovely to meet you, C" You shook her hand and smiled politely. C did the same, commenting on how she liked your hair.  
The evening went on and dinner was delicious, you're not sure what it was or who cooked it, but it tasted good nonetheless.  
After dinner, you, C, and Elon proceeded to the living room to talk more and drink some wine.  
"So, do you like California?" C asked. You took a sip of your wine and nodded, making a face at the odd tasting beverage. "Yeah, it's very different from what I'm used to, but I really enjoy it here". After a couple more minutes of conversation, you began feeling tired, figuring the wine must've taken affect sooner than you thought. "I've had an amazing time, but could I get a ride home now?" you asked politely. "Of course" Elon said, placing his glass down. "I've already summoned a car if you'll follow me outside". You said farewell to C, though your words felt very slurred. C followed closely behind you even after you said goodbye, for some reason. You followed behind Elon and it seemed you were walking forever, and why were you walking down stairs? Your legs began to feel heavy and you swore the front door was the other way. The last thing you remember was being pushed down a flight of stairs into the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is elonlovesyou for anyone wishing to see more Elon content lmao  
> I'm also taking requests over there so be sure to shoot me an ask!   
> this was pretty rushed at the end so the writing isn't exactly perfect

Your head ached as you slowly opened your eyes to a daunting darkness. You could barely remember what had happened a few hours earlier, but the parts you did remember were enough to leave you wishing you were home, in bed, and safe from whatever was going on here.   
As you braced your hands and pushed yourself up off of the cold, concrete floor, you began regaining even more memory of the activities that had taken place before you went unconscious. The drinks, Elon and C pushing you down the stairs, your sudden lack of awareness, nothing seemed to make sense.   
Why would Elon want to lock you down here? Was he going to kill you? After all, it's not like you were some hot-shot executive in the industry or anything; you were an intern. You didn't know any big secrets about his companies, and if he wanted you gone so badly he could have fired you and nobody would bat an eye. So why all of this? You just didn't understand.   
After standing in the dark for a few moments, you decided to move around, taking a few steps forward and feeling the cold solid floor beneath your feet, you noted you were also barefoot, which alarmed you. As you took a few more steps, your feet pattering against the concrete, you felt something light graze against your forehead. Reaching up, you found it was attached to the ceiling. "A chain?", you thought. You decided to yank it and, suddenly, light grazed every corner of the room. You spun around, observing the medium sized concrete basement. There was a small bed with yellow sheets in one corner, and a tiny wood chair next to it. The large staircase sat across the room in front of you, and at the top of the stairs, the door in which you were pushed down here. You couldn't comprehend anything. Were they gonna keep you captive down here? If it was a murder plot, then why a bed? Why not just kill you while you were unconscious? Nothing made sense. You were so tired and confused, and if you lacked a good sense of judgement you would curl up in that bed and fall back asleep, maybe dreaming yourself unto a place where you weren't locked captive by a billionaire. But, sadly, you have at least a couple brain cells left and decided that was a bad idea.   
You scanned the room, walking closely to the walls, and hoping maybe there was a way out of this hellhole. After pacing for a few moments, you decided to walk up the stairs. As you slowly crept up the wooden steps, you reached the door. A part of you knew it wasn't unlocked, and you may be stupid for trying, but you'd try anything at this point. You grasped the door knob and twisted it.  
It creaked and clicked, and the door slowly drifted open.  
You stood there, shocked. Why would the door be unlocked? You were unsure whether this was a trap, or if maybe they had just forgotten to lock it. You took in the different surroundings once again, stepping out of the basement and into the large, porcelain hallway. You didn't know what part of the house you were in, I mean, this place was huge. Not another door in sight, you began walking down the long corridor. It was dimly lit by frilled, tasteful chandeliers. The walls had many abstract art pieces hung strategically. You quickened your pace, as did your heart. At the end of the hallway was a winding staircase that led upwards. So, were you on the first floor? maybe the basement was the entire corridor? Once again, you were baffled. Jogging up the steps, you braced yourself for what was at the top. Once you reached the end, you found another corridor the same porcelain, decor, and chandeliers. Only, this one had 6 doors, 3 on the left and 3 on the right. From what you could see, another staircase lay at the end of corridor. You swallowed hard and walked forward, unsure of what to do.   
In the midst of your pondering, one of the doors swung open, revealing a clean-shaven, seemingly calm Elon. You gasped as he spotted you quickly. Your heart began to beat faster than ever, feeling as if it might burst. You stood frozen, unsure of what to do. His eyebrows raised as he spotted the shocked look upon your face. "Are you one of Cs' friends?" He asked. You couldn't answer, as a plethora of thoughts ran through your brain. Should you run? Scream? Punch him in the nuts? I mean, he WAS still your boss, right?...No! That asshole locked you in a goddamn basement! Your thoughts were interrupted as Elon whistled, waving a hand in front of your face. "You okay?" He questioned, a concerned look on his face. He didn't seem like normal Elon.   
Normal Elon would have walked away by now, too busy to inquire with someone who wouldn't even reply to him. This Elon seemed unnervingly calm and unbothered. He was also wearing a thick cashmere sweater. And why didn't he know you? He kidnapped you for fucks sake! "C is on the fourth floor, if you're looking for her," He inquired. "Nice meeting you, I guess" He chuckled, turning away and walking towards the end of the corridor and up the stairs. You had no idea what the fuck just happened. Why was Elon so calm? Why didn't he question how you had escaped? Why didn't he kill you? Nothing made sense, which clearly has been a trend for the past 24 hours.   
After Elon disappeared you quickly made your way up to the staircase at the end of the hallway, walking up the winding stairs once again. They led to a sprawling living room, completed with a marble fireplace and a 110 inch flatscreen TV. It was a gorgeous room, and you wish you weren't being held captive cause' then maybe you could enjoy it. But for now, your attention was set on the frazzled Elon talking on the phone with his back to you, in front of the fireplace. You were quite taken aback, how did he get here so fast? And why was he wearing different clothes? You watched as he seemed to be arguing with someone, his voice loud and jagged. Elons' demeanor changed dramatically from the one you had faced just minutes ago He turned around, facing, but clearly not noticing, you. His gaze remained on the floor, concentrated on what the person on the other line was saying. Elons' face was unshaven and seemed tired. His tie was resting loosely on his neck and his dress shirt was unbuttoned. You decided not to waste anymore time and snuck to a corridor that was to the left of you, and out of Elons' view.   
You raced through the extravagant, porcelain halls of the large mansion, desperately looking for any escape. Each corridor contained a couple doors, decor, and another hallway or staircase at the end. You were starting to believe this house was nothing but some psychological maze. The anxiety set in and your pace began to quicken, before you knew it you were running. Your feet slammed against the white marble floors with every stride, echoing off the pale walls. Your heart pounded against your ribcage with force everytime you climbed another damn winding staircase. As your legs carried you faster through a particularly bright corridor, you barely saw the door opening ahead of your speeding body, and you were out like a light.

 

 

You wondered how many times this would happen. How many times could a person become unconscious and wake without knowing where they hell they were, in a 24 hour period? That was some kind of accomplishment, right?   
You attempted to open your eyes only to realize they were blindfolded. You also noted that you were also sitting in a chair, restrained.  
Great.  
You decided to, again, recall the events that led you here. Basement, door, hallway, Elon, Elon again, running, then, bam, unconscious.  
What was up with Elon anyway? How in the hell did he move to the living room, change clothes and apparently exhaust himself in a matter of minutes? He also didn't seem to remember you at all. It was strange.  
You pondered this for awhile before the sound of a chair shifting interrupted your thoughts.  
"Oh, you're awake," A small female voice said. C?  
You felt hands tugging your blindfold down. Your eyes adjusted to the light as you made out who was standing in front of you. Elons' girlfriend, C.  
"Thought you were gone for good this time," C remarked.  
"What's going on?" is all you could manage to horsley say.   
"Well, you were running and I guess you ran into a door as Elon6 was exiting," C explained. "But, no worries, it's just in time for dinner!" C excitedly said. Before you could question anything, she bounced to the other room, leaving you confused, anxious, and angry.  
You had a chance to observe your surroundings and realized you were in the dining room. The dining room where you had dinner with Elon and C. You were so unsuspecting. You wished you could go back in time and just leave before even entering the house.   
You craned your head to the side as you heard someone entering the dining room. It was Elon. A much, much different Elon.   
He was donning a Rich and Morty novelty T-shirt and Evangelion novelty sweatpants, and his hair seemed unkempt and greasy. He appeared a tad "heavier" His face was unshaven and determinedly focused on his Nintendo Switch©. He obliviously strode into the dining room and sat down at the head of the table, unaware of your presence. C came in with a tray of Doritos and a Mountain Dew+G Fuel cocktail. She set it in front of Elon and he placed his Nintendo Switch© on the table, smiling at her. "Your favorite, Elon3!" She laughed. Elon had an excited look on his face and began sipping his cocktail. "This is totally poggers, babe! I love a home cooked meal. A meal fit for Tyler1 himself!" Elon said, excitedly. He dug into his meal and C took a seat at the table.   
"Okay," You spoke, annoyed,"I don't mean to interrupt, but what the fuck is going on?"  
C and Elon looked at you.  
"I mean, first you drug and hold me hostage, I run all around this fucking house only to be knocked unconscious AGAIN, now this weird shit" You yelled, frustrated. "Could someone please tell me what's going on?!"  
"Totally not poggers" Elon whispered under his breath. "C, Maybe we should take our guest to 1"  
C nodded, removing herself from her chair and taking long strides towards you. She worked the ropes on your hands, you were free from the chair, but your hands were still clasped behind your back.   
C pushed you towards the hallway where Elon came in. You walked down a couple hallways and staircases, Cs' hands firmly grasped onto yours, then standing before an elevator. You two walked inside the elevator once it had opened and C stepped aside to press the floor button. Your eyes landed on all the buttons that were on the wall, you swore there were at least 60. The last three were all in a glossy red and titled, "1"  
As you stepped out of the elevator, your surroundings were very different.   
The elevator led out into a large circular room with two halls on either side, and a giant corridor straight ahead. The roof was a large dome made of glass, as were the walls, showcasing the night sky and all of it's beautiful components. C led you down the corridor, her shoes clicking on the polished black marble floors. You walked for a little while, but after a couple minutes, you found yourself standing before two large steel doors. Your heart beat faster, you didn't even know what lay beyond them but, judging from the sheer extravagance of the entire floor, you were sure it was something, or someone, important. The doors slowly opened, revealing an expansive room. Well, it was more like a warehouse than a room. The walls spanned at least 400 feet upwards, and the entire interior seemed to be made of metal. Your eyes instantly caught the most prominent feature in the warehouse, the rocket. You'd seen your fair share of rockets, but never one quite like this. It was made of a glistening steel, and stood so tall it nearly hit the roof (Which was, however, quite tall too). Stairs extended down from the capsule that sat atop the rocket. Your awe was disrupted by Elon (You swore he'd been sitting downstairs in the dining room) striding up to you and C. This time, he wore a white lab coat, with black jeans and a black shirt underneath it.   
"Ah, just in time" he said, clasping his hands together. His eyes glazed over you before he stopped in front of C and kissed her cheek.  
"Now, let's get to it, shall we?" Elon turned around and began walking towards the small work station near the rocket. C shoved you along to follow him, but you planted your feet, resisting her force.  
"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?!" You screamed.  
Elon stopped in his tracks, turning to face you, "We don't usually have this much trouble with guests," He said, before making large strides your way and grabbing your bound hands, in place of Cs'. Elon resumed his path, pushing you along. When you reached the small workstation, which was covered with various blueprints and other things of that sort, Elon pushed you down into one of the foldable chairs sitting next to the small table.  
"Your briefing shall now commence". He said. Elon stood in front of you, while C stood behind him. He reached into the pocket of his lab coat to receive a small crumpled piece of paper, he began reading off of it,  
"Spacex is so thankful to have such wonderful volunteers, those of whom are giving their lives to the cause of humanity becoming an interstellar species. I am s-"  
"What?" you interrupted.  
Elon sighed, starting again, "Spacex is so thankf-"  
"What do you mean "giving their lives"? and what do you mean "volunteers"? I never volunteered to be here! You kidnapped me!" You yelled. Elon crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and threw it on the floor, annoyed.   
"We prefer the term borrowed" Elon calmly spoke. "Besides, if the mission is a success, you'll be the first human to ever reach orbit in a Spacex capsule! Isn't that awesome?"   
"What? what mission?" You said, very confused.  
"Mission test #419" Elon said. Your face contorted into one of confusion, Elon continued, "You see, you're here to test our new rocket.."  
Elon began explaining the reason you were here, apparently Spacex had engineered a new rocket, one that could be navigated and steered through human interference on board and also on earth. He explained that you wouldn't have to do anything but sit in the cockpit, they didn't need a captain, but they did need human interference on board in case anything went wrong. He explained that over 400+ tests had gone wrong in the last 8 months.   
But, on the bright side, he was very sure they had worked out all the kinks and this test would be a success.  
"Well, you leave in T-minus 5 minutes, let's get you situated in the capsule, shall we?"  
Before he could say anything else you sprinted back towards the doors as fast as you could, you grabbed yanked them open only to see about 50 others Elons standing in front of you. "Hi, I'm Elon," they all said in unison. You froze in shock, not sure how to escape the situation. Two of the Elons took your arms and began dragging you towards the rocket. You began screaming for anyone and struggling to escape their grasp. They stopped in front of the lab coat Elon "I'll take it from here", he said, clasping his hands around your arms and leading you up the stairs, towards the capsule. You weren't one to beg for mercy, in fact, you always said if you were ever in a kidnapping situation, you'd die with at least a smidge of dignity left in you.  
The capsules door was open and Elon not-so-gently shoved you in, tightening every belt and safety clip. He explained what you needed to do (which was sort of nothing) and that the capsule would provide you oxygen. Before he exited, you grabbed his wrist,  
"Is there any chance I survive?"  
Elon smiled, "There's a 27% probability you may live. The last 419 burned up in the atmosphere, let's hope you die on impact"  
He exited and latched the capsule door, leaving you alone and panicked.   
The last thing you remember is the force, like someone had sunk 5 sandbags onto your chest and the roar if the rocket engines come to life. Then, an explosion.


End file.
